The heart of the Thief King
by Caught in the Shadows
Summary: YAOI  Revenge is like a blissful poison. It provides an excuse to hide from the reality that is the past colliding with the present...But will Bakura really be able to forget Marik?


**Well hello there folks! I bet you all thought I disappeared x'D...well I kind of did. I just haven't had the inspiration to write. ;A; its rather depressing...DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! None the less...YUGIOH HAS BEEN MY LATEST OBSESSION AND I DON'T THINK ITS GONNA END ANYTIME SOON. It truly isn't, its like my life style now... everything I do is YGO! O_O **

**Anyway, my fav pairing is thiefshiping which is Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar! YAY FOR SMEXINESS 33 i love them so much I started roleplaying Bakura with my friend, she is my Marik 3 **

**Anywho...This is a yaoi fanfic, and for those who do not know, yaoi is boyxboy pairing. This is my first time writing actual yaoi so there won't be any absolute smut, if you that's what your looking for then i suggest you read LK's work ;D he makes the sexiest thiefshipping fics known to man! Also, if you don't like yaoi then please do not read this. I seriously hate it when i get comments that say 'Oh I don't like yaoi' -_- **

**Lastly, I am extremely proud of this, and Yu-gi-oh is rough on my memory because I haven't seen the series since like forever, so things may be a little rusty, so if you notice anything wrong with the facts let me know and I shall fix them XDD Also I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested feel free to PM me . =]**

**Reguarding other fics, I'M WORKING ON THEM XD Trust me, Unending love is finished i just need to type it all up...The heart of everything is currently being worked on and so forth with the other. I will finish them if its the last thing I do. x'D**

**Now I will stop babbling...**

**Bakura out~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Inner Turmoil <strong>

Bakura dug his hands down the sides of his pockets as he walked down the alley way heading towards the apartment he and Marik had been hiding out in. There were trash cans lined up on each side of the alley, it smelled of rotten fish, dirty clothes, and wet dog. Flies swarmed everywhere, flying in Bakura's face, and him furiously swatting them away. There were rats too, oh yes, rats; and he swore they were the ones responsible for stealing whatever food he and Marik would try to store for themselves. Either it was rats, or Marik was seriously eating all the food for himself whenever Bakura wasn't around. If that was the case then Marik would be the one buying all the food from then on. Though there wasn't much evidence that it was Marik, nor the rats for that matter. He grumbled a bit as he reached the door, and stepped inside. It was quiet, so he guessed Marik was either out or sleeping to death. He actually enjoyed the times Marik was asleep, _less talking_ Bakura thought. This was true, Marik did nothing but run his mouth, over and over, nothing but pointless words. It was almost like carrying a child around, Marik was fascinated by everything. Not that Bakura could really blame, he was forced to live underground in a tomb his whole life, and it was only natural he'd be amazed by as what Marik would call it: a glowing box. Though sometimes Bakura had to admit there were times we he could actually hold a conversation with Marik, very short, but still a conversation nonetheless. However when Marik slept, it was almost like he was dead. Seriously, an explosion couldn't wake the man from his slumber. Bakura walked into his room, correction, _their _room. It was a one bedroom apartment, and it didn't even belong to them. Bakura sent the original owner of the home to the shadow realm. It was necessary, and Bakura reassured the man that he would get a brand new home. It wasn't entirely a lie; he did get a new home, just one crawling with dead souls in a pit of darkness. Marik was lying in the bed; he was curled up on the side Bakura would sleep when it was his turn to get the bed. He hugged the pillow, his face looking rather peaceful, safe in a way. The blanket he had wrapped around him was small, covering only his legs, leaving his torso bear. Bakura could see the rise and fall of his chest, breathing softly as Marik floated in his own little dream world. Though he'd never admit, though he'd like to, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful Marik looked when he was sleeping. Like a little lost puppy, yes. The way he curled up in a ball, hugging the pillow like a baby would its teddy bear.

Bakura sighed and tore of his jacket, and gently laid it over Marik. Satisfied, he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. He removed his clothes, tossing his white and blue striped shirt on the floor, along with his pants. He walked over to the shower and turned on the water, he was surprised the water was hot; usually by the time he was going to shower it was ridiculously freezing because Marik would spend what seemed like days in the shower. He stepped into the shower and let the water run over his pale face, loving the warmth that now clothed his masculine body. He was tired and this was just what he needed. He had just gotten back from running a few 'errands,' and by 'errands' it was generally short for feeding helpless souls to the shadow realm. Well it wasn't exactly an 'errand,' he simply got bored. They had been hiding out for almost three weeks, a guy like him needed to do _something_ evil and immoral. He rubbed the shampoo through his white hair, scratching every inch of his head. Even though, 5,000 years ago, he wouldn't have cared how dirty his hair was, but now he had grown obsessed with showering. He had grown to hate feeling dirty.

Bakura thought back to his life 5,000 years ago, back when his days of stealing were much more exhilarating. He sat on a throne of gold, jewelry, a series of untold riches. He had it all, money, fame, women, well, almost everything. There was still the business he had with the Pharaoh, yes, everyone else was all fun and games, but the Pharaoh, he was serious business. Bakura's reasons for wanting revenge on the Pharaoh were a blur; he guessed it was because the Pharaoh had sealed him in the millennium ring for 5,000 years; then again the same thing happened to the Pharaoh. Bakura didn't quite understand why he could only remember parts of his past; still, it was enough drive to continue his revenge. Bakura closed his eyes; he had been given a title, and one he had taken a serious liking to. Bakura the king of thieves. Yes, there was nothing he could not steal; he sent fear through each city he invaded. Though of course nothing was more fun than tormenting the Pharaoh, which was the fun part. Bakura used everything he had against the Pharaoh, turn his men against him, stealing his money, embarrassing him, even robbing the Pharaoh's father's tomb and using it to crash the Pharaoh's birthday party. He remembered that day, yes, he smiled.

"_What is the meaning of this!" the Pharaoh shouted, sitting there majestically on his throne, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He glared down at Bakura who was sitting on his father's coffin. _

"_You don't seem happy, what's the matter?" Bakura began, "Daddy's come to wish you a happy Birthday! Surprise!" He laughed, though the Pharaoh was not amused, his angry face only added to Bakura's fun. _

"_Guards!" the Pharaoh's voice was deep, strong and very intimidating. _

"_Come now, a fight already? We haven't even gotten to blow out your candles yet" Bakura laughed, as the Pharaoh's guards charged at them. Bakura was no fool, he wouldn't come into the castle grounds without arming himself first. He pulled out a small knife and stabbed the man coming behind him, he then let the knife go and picked up a giant golden plate and swung it at the next fellow. He watched as both men fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Bakura looked up at the Pharaoh then opened the casket to that held the previous Pharaoh. Inside was a golden crown that was placed on the skull. It was lined with fine jewelry and gems, a rather breath-taking piece of artwork. Bakura picked it up and kicked the casket towards the Pharaoh, placing the crown on his head. _

"_I must admit Pharaoh, you do know how to throw a party" He smirked, as he bowed, teasing the Pharaoh. _

"_Damn you" The Pharaoh muttered, Bakura simply laughed. _

"_Until next time" he said, using the power of his millennium ring to disappear into the shadows. _

Oh, those days were glorious, just magnificent. His fantasies being the thief king floated about in his head, like a fish in a fish bowl. What happened to that? Every day it was a new failure, losing duels, and failing to attain the seven millennium items. What happened to him? Was he no longer the great and fearful king of thieves? He began to rinse his hair; there was no denying that he no longer felt glorious like he used to so long ago. He knew that somewhere deep down that true side of him was dying to come back out. Bakura smiled, "This should be interesting." A loud knocking caused Bakura to lose his train of thought.

"Bakura hurry up, you're been in there for HOURS!" Marik whined from behind the wooden door, adding a big emphasis on 'hours.' Bakura's groaned, he'd only been in for twenty minutes. Annoyed he turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping towel around his waist.

"Bakura! BAKURRA! COME QUICK! BAAKUURRRAA!" Marik screamed, sounding mortified, without thinking Bakura dashed out of the bathroom and rushed over to Marik.

"What! What is it?" he demanded, Marik pointed at millennium rod.

"There's a friggin' roach on my millennium rod!" He yelled, sounding angry. Bakura frowned and walked back to the bathroom, he had rushed out thinking something dangerous had happened. Marik had made him look like a fool running out there in a towel just because of a damn roach. Angry, he put on his clothes and went for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Marik,

"Out" Bakura managed to spit out.

"You know a walk does sound fun" said Marik, walking towards him. "I'll come too!" He said with a smile. Bakura let out a vexatious sigh as he opened the door and followed Marik out. He hadn't planned on going on a walk, no; he had something else on his mind.

Marik dragged him over to the park, it was dark, their only light were the dimly lit street lamps and of course the stars. Marik babbled on and on about the park belonging to them.

"Marik, we're the only ones here" said Bakura,

"That's exactly why we own the place!" he exclaimed, sitting down on a patch of green grass. He patted his hand on a spot on the ground next to him.

"Sit with me, won't you?" Marik asked, his violet eyes bright and his voice oh so calm. Bakura took his place next to Marik and the two sat there in silence. This felt extremely awkward for Bakura, but for some reason, it felt right. He watched as Marik stared up at the sky, he was quiet; he looked so peaceful, so beautiful under the pale moonlight. Marik sat with his left leg spread out, his right arm using his knee as a stand. His luscious blonde hair blew gently in the wind, his bangs falling in his face. The moonlight shinning down on him made him glow, making him look somewhat angelic. No doubt it was caused by that tan of his, Marik always loved to brag about that tan, saying it was what made him so sexy. Though Bakura would never admit it to Marik's face, he had to agree.

He thought back to his old days, he used to have a tan. If he had to say so himself, he looked rather sexy as well; like Marik does now, he too wore little clothing, nothing more than a loincloth and a red robe.

"Stars look nice tonight" said Marik; it took Bakura a few seconds to realize Marik was talking.

"I suppose" he said, not really giving a damn about how the stars looked.

"You don't think so?" he asked, Bakura looked away from him.

"Marik I really don't care" he said annoyed.

"Back when I was still a child, I used to dream of seeing the stars" he began, Bakura looked his way. "I used to draw pictures of the sky, of what the stars would look like. You would have laughed at my drawings, Bakura. Honestly, my stars looked like flying piglets." Bakura couldn't help but laugh at this, Marik turned his head away. "I knew you were going to laugh at me." Bakura let out another chuckled; Marik looked so adorable pouting to himself. It got quiet again, for what felt like centuries of hearing nothing but the crickets chirping around them, and the wind blowing the leaves around. Then finally, Marik smiled to himself. It was not a sinister smile; no this contained no manner of evil in it. This smile was happy, calm, loving, and it had Bakura's heart racing.

"Bakura, there is something I've been meaning to tell you" he began; Bakura felt his throat go dry as Marik placed his hand on Bakura's knee.

"We've been working together for a while now" Marik continued, inching closer to him. Bakura could feel his entire body burning with flames of desire.

"Yes, we have" Bakura choked out, trying to desperately to keep calm.

"Right, so it was only a matter of time-"he paused, his face close to Bakura's, his lips just inches away.

"Marik I-"

Marik pressed his lips gently on Bakura's, cutting him off completely. His kiss was slow, soft, almost like Marik was trying to tease him a bit, which didn't surprise him. Then he parted, the two looked at each other. Marik wore a smile on his face, obviously proud of himself. Though Bakura couldn't quite see the look on his own face, he sure as hell knew what it looked like. No doubt his face was bright as the sun. He had not expected Marik to do such a thing. Sure he often dreamed about it, but he never thought it would really happen. How many times had he fantasized about kissing Marik? The two of them together, no matter how annoying he was, no matter how stupid he could be, no matter how many times his plans failed them, Bakura couldn't help but care for him.

"Bakura, I don't want to hide-"

This time it was Bakura's turn to stop him. The spirit of the millennium ring pressed his lips to Marik's, causing the boy to lose his balance and fall back on the soft ground. He could hear Marik already moaning a little at the force of Bakura's kiss, he mumbled something about being softer but Bakura ignored his plea. Bakura wasn't one to obey, his whole life he took what he wanted; and he was going to take Marik. He pressed harder, as Marik's hand fumbled their way inside his shirt to feel his bare chest. He moaned a little at Marik's touch, as he tried to take control but Bakura overpowered him and slammed him back on the ground. He traced his finger up Marik's chest and up to chin as he lifted it up to his gaze.

"No" he breathed, his voice dark, deep and seductive; drawing him into another kiss. Bakura moved from his mouth and began to roughly kiss him neck, taking a nibble every now and then.

"I love you" Marik breathed, Bakura's eyes widened. _Love_? He thought. Marik loved him? Did he love Marik? No, Bakura had never loved anyone. For 5,000 years he lived only to hate, to kill the pharaoh, to fulfill his revenge. He had been failing, he had a job to do and here he was being distracted by unexplainable desires. No, the thief kind did not love. He was the thief king, love would only hold him back, and it would only weaken him.

He felt Marik pull on top of him, kissing his neck as he was once doing. Bakura thought back and tried to remember why he was fighting in the first place. He couldn't remember why, all he had to go by was a feeling, one that fueled his anger and caused him great grief. Bakura felt his gaze harden, he was the thief king, he didn't have friends, he didn't need them, and they would only get in his way. He worked on his own, that was how it was going to be done. He would destroy the Pharaoh on his own, without Marik.

Without a word, Bakura violently pushed off of him, and rose to his feet. A new gaze in his eyes, one that would only ever show his hatred. He towered over Marik who was sitting on the ground staring up at him with those shocked violet eyes.

"Bakura why the hell did you do that?" Marik asked, standing up but only to be pushed back down by Bakura.

"What is wrong with you?" Yelled Marik, getting upset now.

"Listen, and listen closely" Bakura began, "I do not love you." He could see the color fade from Marik's eyes.

"What? Bakura I-"

"I do not love you, what happened here was nothing more than lust. There was no love here" he stated, Marik frowned, his eyes twitching in anger.

"So what, you were using me? I'm just some kind of toy to you!"He yelled, Bakura looked down on him; his gaze hard, hating, and cold.

"No" he said, "Just another contemptible mortal standing in my way" he said, his voice rasp and cold. He could see the hurt in Marik's eyes and he no longer cared. Marik rose, angrily he ran and tried to tackle him but Bakura was quicker, he pulled the knife he kept inside his jacket and kicked Marik back on the ground. Bakura got on top of him and stuck the knife under his chin.  
>"I will destroy the Pharaoh on my own, if you dare interfere" he paused for a moment and brought himself closer to Marik. "I will kill you."<p>

He got off Marik and began to walk way.

"You won't do it!" Marik yelled, looking defeated. "You are not my enemy, Bakura!" His expression hard and strong and sure of his words. Bakura smiled.

"Oh yes, Marik, I am your enemy" he said turning his back to him. "I am..." he muttered to himself as he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Marik there by himself. The thief king was gone.

* * *

><p>Marik didn't leave his spot on the ground, his hands choking the grass with immense force. <em>I do not love you, what happened here was nothing more than lust,<em> Bakura's words stabbed at his heart like salt on an open wound. Marik rose to his feet when he heard the thunder rolling. His head sunk low as he walked back down the alley way that lead to their home…no, _his_ home now. He felt the rain pouring hard against his skin, but it wasn't soothing like it usually was. The rain wasn't making him smile like it usually would, no, it burned him, each drop thought nothing but more pain. He continued to walk; he was a few feet when he felt a sharp pain surge thought his body. He stood there completely immobilized, _oh no!_ He thought, beginning to panic. It was his alter-ego, Yami Marik. Marik slammed his fist on the brick wall, clutching tightly to his millennium rod.

"D-damn I-it" he struggled to say, slowly cocking his head to rest on the wet brick wall, his whole body trembled. _Bakura abandoned you _Yami Marik spoke into his head. Marik could feel his eyes turn back to view the inside of his head, then brought back to normal again.

"No! He didn't mean it! I know he-"Marik let out an agonizing scream.

_Fool! He told you himself!_ The spirit laughed,

_I do not love you! _Bakura's words continued to spread through Marik's mind like poison.

_You're of no use to him _the spirit chimed.

"..ugh..uh…" Marik growled, his body was sweating, shaking uncontrollably.

_You're nothing more than a 'contemptible' mortal just standing in his way _the spirit continued to boast. Marik fell to his knees, and held his head tightly.

"Shut up!" he cried, he could feel the veins on his face beginning to grow, his hair enlarging.

"NO!" He screamed, "I won't let you win!" he declared, drawing in every bit of strength he had to fight back. He wouldn't let him take over. _I do not love you _the words continued to haunt him.

_You can get back at him; take what he wants most…his revenge for the Pharaoh _said the spirit.

"No!" Marik gasped, _I will destroy the Pharaoh on my own, if you interfere I will kill you._

Marik rolled out on the wet floor, the spirit was still gnawing at him, trying to fully take him over. It felt as if the spirit had gotten stronger, of course this wasn't the first time, only Bakura was always there to help him through it, to help him fight back against Yami Marik, but Bakura was gone now.

"He-doesn't love me…" Marik told himself, he then let out another violent scream that echoed through the night.

"Are you okay, sir?" said a voice, it was a man, sounding like he was somewhere in his late twenties, he sounded scared.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, coming closer.

"Thank you for asking," Marik spoke softly; he turned around and pointed his millennium rod at the man.  
>"I'm absolutely swell!" He laughed, his voice sounded mutated and distorted. "Mind if I borrow your mind?" he asked, laughing maliciously as he used the power of the millennium rod to take control of the man's mind.<p>

"I have a messaged I'd like for you to deliver to an old friend" he said, the man looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Tell Bakura, let the games begin."

* * *

><p>How was it? x'D<p>

Next chapter:

A challenge


End file.
